Samurott
Samurott (Japanese: ダイケンキ Daikenki) is the -type Pokémon of the Unova region, evolved from Dewott and Oshawott. It has the ability Torrent, like every other water-type starter Pokémon. Biology Physiology Samurott is a quadrupedal, aquatic mammalian Pokémon that resembles a sea lion. It is different to its previous evolutions, which were bipedal. It has a pointed nose, with large pale-blue mustache/goatee-like growths protruding from it, which it has developed from Dewott's whiskers and Oshawott's dimples. On the back of its head, Samurott has a large yellow conch shell with a very long horn with two spikes on it. It has a long dark-blue body with a light blue-gray belly and four legs with yellow armor-like shells divided into threes on them, those on its front legs are in fact where its swords, known as Seamitars are stored. Its tail resembles that of a fish and is heart-like shaped with a small shell in the middle that makes it look like a deformed oval. Its eyes have reverted to how they were with Oshawott's as they are now white with colored pupils as opposed to Dewott's eyes, which were black with white pupils. Razor Shell can be thought as the signature move of Samurott along with its pre-evolutions if Shellder isn't counted. Special Abilities It is able to silence its opponents by glaring at them. It can also terrify opponents by howling, which can be heard from miles away. Unlike Oshawott and Dewott, Samurott can walk on all fours or presumably two as the shells on its forelegs are sheathed for two large swords. Samurott's shell arrangements are somewhat based on samurai armour, hence its name. Behavior In spite of being a powerful creature that can defeat its opponents in the silence, they are gentle and they mostly silently and dedicatedly root for their trainers. Evolution Samurott evolved from Dewott starting from level 36. Samurott is the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Oshawott. Game Info Pokédex Entries Game Locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Samurott's debut was in Pokémon The Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom under the ownership of Leeku. It made it to the semi-finals in the tournament but was defeated by Ash's Tepig due to Victini lending Tepig its power. Cameron also has a very powerful Samurott. He used it to battle Marlon at the Humilau gym. It easily defeated Marlon's Mantine without it even successfully landing an attack. * Cameron's Samurott * Leeku's Samurott * Hugh's Samurott Manga Cedric Juniper's Samurott Other A Samurott is the area keeper of the Cove Area in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's a valiant, wise, and noble warrior who believes that working together can accomplish much in life faster than one can do alone. Oshawott is his disciple. He assigns Oshawott to investigate the disappearance of the Pokémon in Wish Park. Trivia * Samurott is the heaviest fully evolved water starter Pokémon. * Despite appearing to be quadrupedal, Samurott can stand on its hind legs in order to use its swords (seamitars). * It is the only fully evolved starter Pokémon not to be owned by any of the main characters of Pokémon Adventures. Origin Samurott is based on a sea otter, with the traits of a samurai. Etymology Samurott's name is a combination of the words "'samur'ai" and "'ott'er". Names in other languages Gallery 503Samurott BW anime.png 503Samurott BW anime 3.png 503Samurott Dream.png 503Samurott Pokémon HOME.png PP2 Samurott.png Samurott BW1 artwork.jpg|Samurott TCG Artwork Unova starters evolution artwork.png Samurott-GO.png ca:Samurott pl:Samurott fr:Clamiral Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mustelid Pokémon